worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
History of Warcraft
The History of Warcraft (also known as the "history of the Warcraft universe") is a comprehensive account of lore created by Blizzard as background information to the World of Warcraft universe, and was made up of the entirety of Blizzard's published record so far.both US/EU areas now defunct World of Warcraft - Expanded Universe (US, EU) at the Official sites The full text was available on the official World of Warcraft site, but was removed for some unknown reason. In the absence of lore on the official sites, most (perhaps all?) of this material can be read within the World of Warcraft itself as in-game books. Want to know more about the lore of World of Warcraft? Although the game doesn't require any prior knowledge of Warcraft lore to enjoy, you may appreciate the broader understanding of the setting and characters in the game that you will gain from learning about the lore. Here are some resources that are available: History of Warcraft Note: Certain chapters below are outdated and may therefore conflict with other pieces of lore or stories. There may have been a plan on updating this section by Blizzard someday to bring it up to date, but it appears to have been abandoned. Timeline *Timeline (from official site, 2010) Chapter I: Mythos *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe (in-game Mythology of the Titans) *Sargeras and the Betrayal *The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth *Charge of the Dragonflights *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity *The War of the Ancients *The Sundering of the World *Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift *The World Tree and the Emerald Dream *Exile of the High Elves *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil Chapter II: The New World *The Founding of Quel'Thalas *Arathor and the Troll Wars *The Guardians of Tirisfal *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves *The Seven Kingdoms *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt *War of the Three Hammers *The Last Guardian Chapter III: The Doom of Draenor *Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact *Rise of the Horde Chapter IV: Alliance And Horde *The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind *The Alliance of Lordaeron *The Invasion of Draenor *The Birth of the Lich King *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne *The Battle of Grim Batol *Lethargy of the Orcs *The New Horde *War of the Spider *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge *The Alliance Splinters Chapter V: Return of the Burning Legion *The Scourge of Lordaeron *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor *The Battle of Mount Hyjal *The Betrayer Ascendant *Rise of the Blood Elves *Civil War in the Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant *Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor Official Web Site Past samples of online official World of Warcraft lore. Encyclopedia * Warcraft Encyclopedia ** Around the release of Cataclysm, the US version was taken offline. The EU version was still accessible for several months, but is now offline also. Since the release of the first Warcraft game, the lore of the Warcraft universe has been evolving and expanding at an incredible rate. Today, Warcraft lore is spread across four games and three expansions as well as a number of novels, a pen-and-paper roleplaying game, and even a manga series. Now you can find all there is to know about Warcraft in one official source of all things Warcraft: The Warcraft Encyclopedia. In time we hope it will grow to be the ultimate resource for all your Warcraft story and lore needs. :Lack of update activity (as of early 2008) seems to indicated that Blizzard put this project on hold or temporarily removed resources committed to expanding it. With the transition to Battle.net the encyclopedia was effectively removed. World of Warcraft *The Murlocs *The War of the Shifting Sands *The Road to Damnation *Troll Compendium *The Undead Plague The Burning Crusade *Unbroken *The Story So Far (Then and Now: Conflict and Triumph in the World of Warcraft) *Shamans and Paladins *Blood Elf History *Draenei History Wrath of the Lich King *Rise of the Lich King Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Previous Warcraft games The single-player Warcraft III campaigns and the accompanying game manuals provide a wealth of information about events in the world of Azeroth. *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Expansion Pack) *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (Expansion Pack) *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *Warcraft: Orcs and Humans Novels *World of Warcraft: Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War *World of Warcraft: Wolfheart *World of Warcraft: Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects *World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm *World of Warcraft: Stormrage *World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King *World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon *World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal (also part of Chronicles of War) *World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness (also part of Chronicles of War) *World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde (also part of Chronicles of War) *World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Three: The Sundering *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book Two: The Demon Soul *Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy, Book One: The Well of Eternity *Warcraft: The Last Guardian (also part of Chronicles of War) *Warcraft: Lord of the Clans *Warcraft: Day of the Dragon *Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor EBooks *Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Manga *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume III: Ghostlands *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume II: Shadows of Ice *Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Volume I: Dragon Hunt RPG Warcraft Role-Playing Games provide a wealth of information about Warcraft lore. *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Monster Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Horde Player's Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Alliance Player's Guide book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Lands of Mystery book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — More Magic and Mayhem book *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game corebook *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Shadows & Light book *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Lands of Conflict book *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Magic &Mayhem book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Alliance & Horde Compendium book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game — Manual of Monsters book *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game corebook References See also * Creation myth * Lore * Story of Warcraft External links ;Old es:Historia de Warcraft pl:Historia History of Warcraft Kategooria:Official sources Kategooria:Sources